


And They Were Roommates

by musikfurfreiheit



Category: Delain (Band), Nightwish
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Wensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikfurfreiheit/pseuds/musikfurfreiheit
Summary: Some Wensen fluffA short scene that was actually meant for another fanfic, but it's too cute to just throw away.
Relationships: Floor Jansen/Charlotte Wessels
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	And They Were Roommates

Drawing, painting, catching up on youtube video’s, reading another chapter in the book she’d started… There were so many things Charlotte wanted to do, and somehow she found herself doing none of them. Instead she just found herself scrolling on her tablet. All of the plants on her screen were so beautiful and she was already giving each of them their own spot in the apartment, fully aware that eventually she wouldn’t buy a single one.

And all of that just because Floor wasn’t home.

Secretly she’d been looking forward to it. Her roommate would be on a date all evening and Charlotte could do anything she wanted. But now that Floor was actually gone for the evening, it was so quiet in the apartment. And it was boring.

A groan rolled over Charlotte’s lips when she put her tablet down and lay down on the couch. A ray of the last sunlight hit her face, making her realize that the evening had only just started. This was going to be a long evening if she didn’t find anything to occupy herself with.

And it was right then, in the exact moment that Charlotte realized she already missed her roommate, that a key was shoved into the lock of the apartment. Floor walked in, Charlotte looked at the clock with a frown. What was Floor doing home already?

Charlotte looked at the other woman, waiting for an explanation. Her only answer was silence, and a very distracted look on Floor’s face. Worry slowly grew in Charlotte’s chest. Everything about this was so unlike Floor. Silently she watched the brunette sit down on the coffee table, seemingly ready to talk. It stayed silent.

‘You were gone less than an hour.’ Charlotte carefully said. ‘Was it that bad?’

‘He was okay.’ Floor answered, not looking at her roommate but keeping her gaze on her hands instead. ‘He was quite good looking, had a sense of humor. He was very nice and a real gentleman. Food was very good as well.’

‘Then… Why are you home already?’

Charlotte noticed how Floor was playing with her rings, and how the brunette still wasn’t looking at her. Floor was nervous.

‘I kept looking at my phone, hoping for a message. Don’t get me wrong, Hannes was nice company, but it still felt like something was missing.’

‘Well, you just met him. You need to get to know him better and then maybe you’ll find the thing that’s missing.’

Floor shook her head. A small smile, lasting only half a second, appeared on her lips but she still wasn’t looking at Charlotte.

‘I already figured out what it was. And as soon as I realized it, I told Hannes I had to go and came home.’

‘What was it?’

Floor finally looked up. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself while her fingers kept fidgeting with her rings.

‘You.’ Floor answered. ‘I was sitting there with a great man, and all I wanted to do was talk to you. I didn’t hear half of what he said because I was either checking for a text from you, or imagining the comments you would make. I didn’t want to be there with him Charlotte, I wanted to be on a date with you.’

Floor nervously kept fidgeting with her rings and a small smile grew on Charlotte’s lips. Charlotte loved Floor, as her best friend, but she would be lying if she’d never wondered “What If”. The thought of them being more than just friends had crossed her mind a few times. The bond between them was too important for her to put on the line just for a What If thought, but now Floor was doing just that. And it made Charlotte happier than she expected.

‘Then maybe you should ask me out on a date.’ Charlotte said, her smile still in place.

‘Would you say yes?’

Floor’s voice sounded so hopeful and scared at the same time. A sudden burst of butterflies woke up in Charlotte’s stomach, and she had no idea of how long they’d been there. How long had she had these feelings for her best friend?

Charlotte decided it didn’t matter. Instead she sat up on the couch, Floor eyeing every move. With her lower lip caught between her teeth Charlotte placed her hands on Floor’s knees while looking her in the eye. She leaned up, her smile in place until she lightly kissed Floor’s lips. Then she pulled back and looked Floor in the eye again.

‘I’m going to assume that means Yes.’

She smiled, and so did Floor before pulling the other women in for a kiss again.

Charlotte was already looking forward to Floor’s next date night.


End file.
